


I’ll be your wh…

by Tezzieh



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drunken sex, M/M, Multi, Seperated from any canon storyline, good slutty Vic, just four adolencent dudes dicking around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Vic is very much in love with Henry, adding alcohol to the mix might well be the worst thing ever, or not at all?





	I’ll be your wh…

“My parents won’t be home this weekend.” Belch had said. It’d brought the four of them to his garden. Belch, Henry, Patrick and Vic are now seated on rickety old camping chairs, sharing a crate of beer between them. It’s shitty beer, but it does the job. Vic feels the alcohol in the back of his brain. And he’s only had two cans, much less than Belch, Henry and Patrick. But he’s skinny and hasn’t eaten much today.  
It gets worse when Belch retrieves his old man’s whiskey. Henry takes the first swing. He hands the bottle to Vic, but Patrick snags it from him. Vic feels relief wash over him. His undoing has been postphoned for at least a few more heartbeats. He watches as Patrick takes a deep swig. The older boy’s adam’s apple is working hard and Vic can’t move himself to look away. He startles when Patrick hands him the bottle. “Pay some attention, Vic!” Henry all but barks. Vic feels his cheeks warm. He takes the bottle from Patrick’s hands. He takes a modest sip. “Fucking whip.” Henry says gruffly. Vic holds his tongue. He knows what battles to pick. He gives the bottle to Belch and reclines in his chair.  
The whiskey tastes better than the beer, but work harder on doing Vic’s head in. His higher brain is checking out.   
It gets worse when Henry takes his shirt off. Vic is mesmerized by the boy’s abs. Patrick follows the set example, a little too eager. Vic almost chokes on his next swallow of whiskey. Hockstetter is build like no one his age has a right to. He’s got abs to put Henry’s to shame and his chest is defined and potent in an odd way. Vic flusters when he realizes he is growing hard.  
After a minute Belch shucks his shirt too. He’s built like a shit brickhouse. He’s not exactly fit like Henry or Patrick, but he has a barrel chest and huge shoulders.  
“You too Vicky.” Patrick looks at the blond. He licks his lips and smirks wickedly. Vic’s heart sinks and he starts to feel a bit nauseous. But he doesn’t want to be called a whimp again. So he shrugs out of his green button up and pulls his wifebeat over his head. He’s much skinnier than the other boys and paler, too. Patrick gives him a one over. Vic feels too exposed. “How cute.” Patrick cooes, in a sly tone.  
They finish the bottle of whiskey. Somewhere along the line they lose their pants. Vic’s too sloshed to even bother to care. All he bothers to notice is how all his friends have a hard on. His own erection eagerly reacts to that knowledge.   
“Can you touch your toes Vicky?” Patrick’s speech doesn’t even slur. “Yeah!” Vic surprises himself with his own loudness. “Prove it.” Henry looks at him with a strangely focussed expression. Vic stands up from his camping chair. He leans down and bends. His tight boxers are pulled taut over his round ass. “Fuck yeah.” He hears Patrick groan.  
A hand gropes him. It is not Patrick, Vic recognises, the hand is not quite big enough. Henry’s hand it satisfyingly large, though, to cover one of Vic’s entire buttcheeks. Vic looks up to confirm his suspicion. Of course it is not Belch. Reginald would not dare grope him so lewdly without permission. It is indeed Henry, looking back at Vic. Vic wants to push back against Henry’s hand, but doesn’t dare.  
Once Henry’s removed his hand, Patrick slaps Vic’s ass so hard the blond can’t stop a moan. “What the fuck.” Henry says. “Vicky likes it when it hurts. Don’t you, Icky Vicky.” By the sound of his voice, Vic knows Patrick is getting aroused. “Answer him.” Henry hisses pointedly. Vic audiably swallows. “Y-yes.. I like it when it hurts.” Vic whispers. “Louder!” Patrick yells. “I like it when it hurts.” Vic obliges.  
Someone, Vic suspects Patrick, draws down his boxers. There is nothing covering Vic’s arousal now. “Shit, he is hard.” Belch stammers. Vic earns another spank, by Henry this time. Again he can’t keep quiet. “Damn Vic, you are such a slut.” Henry swears. Many other people would have cringed away, not Victor Criss. He writhes and whimpers. “Yes Henry, I am your slut” He says. “Good.” Is all the response he gets from their leader. Patrick spanks him again. “Ah fuck!” Vic can’t hold himself back.  
“Let me show you something.” Patrick says. His large hands part Vic’s buttcheeks. “That’s the real deal.” Hockstetter’s voice is an appreciative groan. Vic’s cock twitches. A finger runs over Vic’s pink little pucker. By the thickness, Vic judges it is Patrick. He whimpers for the older boy. “Do it.” Patrick says to Henry. Henry’s more slender, callused finger caresses Vic’s hole, Vic moans out loud. Henry repeats the motion. “What the fuck.” He mutters.  
There is the swishing of clothes and when Vic looks up his friends are as naked as him. They are all very well shaped. Hunger wakes up in the pit of Vic’s stomach, he needs them. “Will you beg?” Patrick asks. “Y-yeah. I’ll beg, I’ll be good.” Vic whines. Patrick presses the tip of his finger into Vic’s rear. Vic screams a loud ‘ah fuck’ and Patrick presses his fingers in further. Vic shudders. The invasion is unfamiliar, but he loves it. “Mmm yeah, do it.” Vic breathes hotly. Patrick pushes his finger until he can go no further. Vic moans loudly. Patrick starts to finger fuck him. It’s better than Vic ever dared to dream, but it is not Henry. He wants Henry’s fingers up there. Right now! If only he dared to beg Henry. So instead he moans for what Patrick gives him. Patrick groan appreciatively in response.   
“C’mon Henry, your turn.” Patrick says. Vic expects the leader to balk. But nothing is less true. Vic yells out, part in pleasure, part in pain, as two fingers invade him. Finger with calluses on the tips and scars on the knuckles, Henry’s fingers. Lightning flashes down Vic’s spine. “You are such a little slut Vic.” Henry breathes down his neck. Vic can’t help himself anymore. “Yes, Henry, I’m your slut.” He straight up moans.Henry retracts his fingers and Vic fears it is all over here. He screams again as Henry slams his fingers back inside. “Shit, fuck.” Vic sees stars, but loves it anyway, loves the way Henry uses him. “Yes, you’re my dirty whore.” Henry groans. Vic is hyper aware of Henry’s hard cock against his own leg. Wantonly he presses back against it. Henry chokes on his own breath and backs away. Patrick guffaws loudly.  
Belch is much gentler than Patrick and Henry. His finger ever so slowly presses in, causing Vic to whine softly. “Hmmm, Reginald.” He whispers. Belch rubs at his inside, by accident rubbing Vic’s prostate. Vic cries out in pleasure.

“He’s ready. Belch should get some lube or oil.” Patrick says. Belch obliges, running into the house. He retrieves a bottle of massage oil. “That’ll do.” Patrick extends a hand to take it from him. But Belch hands it to Henry instead.  
Henry pours a generous amount of oil on his hand, rubbing it on his cock. “Hold him open.” He orders. Patrick parts Vic’s asscheeks widely. Vic whines softly. He wants Henry to fuck him so badly. To his luck, Vic doesn’t have to wait. As soon as Henry judges himself slick enough, he shoves his cock all the way home. It hurts like home, but Vic loves the way the pain tastes. It is a pleasurable sort of pain. It causes Vic’s head and heart to almost spin out of control. He loves the feeling of being filled and stretched out. “Yes Henry, fuck yeah. Use me, make me your bitch.” He babbles. “Such a good boy.” Patrick praises. Vic feels it is not what he wants. He doesn’t want Hockstetter’s fucking approval. He wants Henry to just wreck him. “Just fuck me! Fuck me Henry!” He all but shouts. Henry digs his fingers into the skin of Vic’s hips. Bruises blossom right away. Vic absolutely loves it.  
Hnery begins to plow Vic relentlessly. Vic bears down and stays upright. He moans loudly with every thrust. Henry has little regard for the blond, only persuing his own pleasure. Not that Vic cares. Vic loves what he is given, begging for more and harder like a good little slut should.  
Henry is unfortunately all too quick to finish. With a loud, almost animalistic grunt, he spills his essense inside Vic’s column. His thrusts come stuttering with every jet of semen. Vic thanks Henry for it in a low purring voice. Henry makes no reply. But he doesn’t pull out either. He stays inside the blond until he goes flacid.  
Vic knows it is Patrick’s turn next. Patrick is larger than Henry and likely much more ruthless as well. Patrick is not Henry … But Patrick does seem to know what he is doing..  
Patrick’s long boney fingers dig into him. Vic feels him rub around. It feels odd at first, but then Patrick find a bundle of nerves that makes Vic absolutely wail with overwhelming pleasure. Patrick takes a good minute to familiarize himself with Vic’s prostate and Vic is about to bliss out. But he is denied his edge when Patrick retracts his fingers.  
The older boy slathers his cock with massage oil and shoves right in. His hands are cold and slippery as they fit around Vic’s skinny hips. He breathes down Vic’s neck. Vic knows Hockstetter wants to use his sinful mouth to mark him up. But he knows that Henry would deck Patrick and that Patrick knows this too. So instead Vic gets a firm lick over the veins that show through his pale skin.  
Patrick fucks him like a beast. Vic can barely stay upright with the way Patrick drives himself down till the hilt with every thrust. But the worst thing about it that he feels the electricity at the base of his spine. His climax is coming on, while Patrick is mercilessly fucking him. White hot pleasure courses from Vic’s brainstem to his balls. “Fuck, Patrick!” He doesn’t mean to scream it, but he does it all the same. “Hmm, fuck yes, say my name.” Patrick purrs against the shell of Vic’s ear. Vic’s shudders and his orgasm takes him away. He cums hard, his seed flying through the air.   
“Shit, look what a mess you are.” Henry says. “He loves this.” Patrick straightens out his back. His fingers dig into the front of Vic’s hips. More bruises for his collection. Patrick fucks into him with reckless abandon. Vic’s getting over stimulated and he runs out of breath. It is not stopping Patrick though. Patrick is in it for the winning. Of course he is … He fucks Vic hard until he cums. He fills Vic’s column with his seed and pulls out, spending his last spurt of splooge onto Vic’s back.   
Then he wrenches Vic onto his knees. “Belch’s turn.” Henry nudges Belch forward. Vic looks up at the bigger boy. “Come here Reg, I’ll make you feel good.” He coaxes. He can see how pent up but at the same time insecure Belch is. Belch stumbles closer. Vic opens his arms to draw his nearer by the hips. Belch complies, but with hesitation. Vic opens his mouth and curls his fingers around the back of Belch’s thighs. He accepts Belch into his mouth, sucking slowly, steadily, not wanting to make this too quick for his friend. Belch moans softly, almost sweetly, it encourages Vic to up the pressure. Belch softly strokes his light blond hair. It’s nice, really.   
“Fuck his face!” Henry orders. Vic can feel the hesitation draw into the muscles of Belch’s legs. But Belch does it anyway. He drives his cock down Vic’s throat. Vic feels his gag reflex protest, but he breathes harshly through his nose and lets it all happen. It’s not like he is not enjoying it either way. Belch is groaning, the muscles of his legs tensing under Vic’s fingers. Vic suspects he won’t last long. But that is fine, because this is likely the first time Belch is getting head. And it is not like Vic is good at it either, so maybe it is better to get it over with a bit quicker.  
Patrick’s long, thin fingers are tangled in his hair, keeping his head tilted back. “Paint his face.” Hockstetter goads. “N-no...” Belch stutters. “Do it!” Henry barks. Vic let’s Belch slips from his mouth. “It’s okay Reg, just listen to them.” Vic strokes Belch’s leg. His hands crawls upwards to finish what he started. Belch’s breathing accelerated and his balls draw up a little. Vic closes his eyes and lets his mouth fall ajar. Belch’s cum drops all over his face, and it is more than he expected.  
“Fuck, look at you, you’re a mess.” Patrick hisses in Vic’s ear. “Come, you should get cleaned up.” Belch helps him to his feet. He brings Vic into the house so he can clean up a little. Vic is thankful for his friend. He is rather sloshed and unstable on his feet after what only just happened to him. Belch supports him and helps him clean up. “Thank you Reg.” Vic gives the large boy a soft kiss. Belch blushes. “D-don;t worry about it.” He says softly. He retrieves Vic’s clothes and helps him dress.  
“We’re all gona go home.” Belch says. “You already are home.” Patrick objected. “I am going to bring all of you home and then gona come back here.” Belch replied. He led to the trans am, helding Henry’s door open and helping Vic into the backseat.  
Patrick is dropped off first. It is a relief having him out of the car.   
Belch pulls over at Vic’s place. “I’ll get him inside, just go home.” Henry says. Belch nods. He helps Henry with getting Vic out of his seat. The blond is half asleep. Henry puts his arm around Vic’s waist and practically drags him into the Criss residence.


End file.
